yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Cid
AC94757_zpsb24a5393.png "There is no plan b Kodi." -Cid First Name Cid Last Name Odin IMVU Name NPC/KodiTorabaasu Age 17 Height 4'5 Weight 107 Blood type B Behaviour/Personality pyEPI.gif tumblr_majhrzgwxy1rx1dfqo3_r1_500.gif tumblr_mbd6n1QZy51rx1dfqo1_500.gif tumblr_mh7io4VBFF1rx1dfqo1_500.gif tumblr_mnqavuqoPK1qfbz1so1_500.gif tumblr_myjihtYWi81rkha9wo1_500.gif *Brash *Hateful *Sensitive *Vengeful *Cold *Cocky Apperance Alphard.jpg Being a more of a hot tempered, amateur version of Kodi.. Cid is now a cyborg. never been dead.. Thinking Kodi have forgotten about her.. not even bothering to look or find her.. she feels abandon.. so this causes change and maturity.. possessed black messy hair.. thus after the fight between the two. she keeps it up in a ponytail.. thus she had always had her hair down when her and the blonde were friends.. Android Androids (人造人間, Jinzōningen; lit. "Artificial Humans") are robotic/cyborg Humans. Most of the androids are said to have unlimited energy and eternal life, as well as having no Chi, unlike humans and other species. Androids though were not able to keep on Commands and sometimes they did much too recklessly. So they expanded over to the thought of Cyborgs. In attempts to place a human brain within a Cybernetic body. They were successful. On the First ever attempt to attack Kasaihana city. The Mutinous Armada was met with only 6 Cyborgs against an army of 899,000 Men. Alone the 6 Cyborgs slaughtered the men with ease and pushed the Armada completely from the shores of Kasaihana city… the Ocean that day had been covered in blood and drifted all the way to the African shores. The Council members of Kasaihana city were highly impressed and began to make more and more Cyborgs in attempts to use them in the streets. This eventually became a vital mistake. Allignment Neutral Evil cf0b207a4deba78c17754ef94057d1f7.jpg A neutral evil villain does whatever she or he can get away with. They are aways out for themself, pure and simple. They shed no tears for those they kill, whether for profit, sport, or convenience. They have no love of order and holds no illusion that following laws, traditions, or codes would make her any better or more noble. On the other hand, They do not have the restless nature or love of conflict that a chaotic evil villain has. Some neutral evil villains hold up evil as an ideal, committing evil for its own sake. Most often, such villains are devoted to evil deities or secret societies. Neutral evil beings consider their alignment to be the best because they can advance themselves without regard for others. Neutral evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents pure evil without honor and without variation. What district do you live in? D-3 (orginally from D-1) Project Esper Project Esper was originally intended too crate advanced super soldiers for the KPD by infusing an insane amount of nanomachines into children, and then train them their entire lives too be perfect combatents. Upon going rouge Project Esper took on the purpose of creating an amry of Espers, their name for nanomachine using super soldiers, so that they could take over the city and rule as it's government and police force. Relationship In a Relationship With - Jayce Willows (The Quikster) Fighting Style Street Fighting (Taught by Kodi.. within the past time.) shot-gun.gif Weapon of Choice Metal Tentacles Hand To Hand Combat. Firearms. Knives-Clubs-Etc. Allies/Enemies Enemy/Rival/Friend - Kodi tumblr_mbd6ipXsUf1rx1dfqo1_500.gif tumblr_m8x3akGZzI1rx1dfqo1_500.gif Once Best Friends.. Kodi and Cid's friendship turns into trash.. due to thinking she had abandon'd her... The black haired female had became more mature.. more angered.. causing her to resent her Blonde friend.. though she is hesitant.. as though she can not kill the Shark like female.. hating that she still has feelings for the female.. it is possible that this friendship's aura is rather powerful even in its own twisted way. Background Rivals Kodi growing up in the streets alone at the age of 7 as her mother was a alcoholic along with her father disappearing on them she would always love the isolation away from home.. "Mmmph.." The young blonde hair girl with deep blue eyes would stare up in the sky laying in the soft grass in the big park she was in, there were about ten to twelves kids today even the girl that deeply hated Kodi with passion. Cid, who wore a black t-shirt with baggy basketball shorts with black vans and had a black hat on that covered her short messy hair who was already staring Kodi down from afar. "She makes me sick.. thinking shes soo tough in these parts .. This IS MY turf how dare she!!?" She yelled out walking forth toward the quiet blondey while Cid's friends followed behind. Kodi inhaled the air hearing the footsteps that came before her,sitting up she turned her head slightly staring at the pale girl with a irritated look."What do you want.. Can't you see I'm busy staring at the sky..?" Cid would sneer before raising her before extending it out to punch her, Kodi reacted quickly falling backwards on her back bringing her knee up kneeing her right in the side of her stomach. Cid would cry out while the blonde girl grabbed a fist full of hair in her hand flinging her to the right side of her.Kodi stood up while Cid collasped on the floor holding her stomach in pain before getting onto her feet weakly."Had enough amateur." Kodi snickered while the pale girls eyes flickered with anger as she taunted her. Then from behind Cid a drunk would yell out,"You little brat YOUR FATHER OWES-" Kodi in a quick jolt while grabbing her pocket knife from her pocket,jerked her right arm back before thrusting it forth into the chest of the drunk over and over again the blood would splatter all over her lime green sweater and her black tank top. Cid laid there with awe never seeing a person murdered right infront of her.The blood would splatter on Cids shocked face while Kodi stood up dropping her blood covered knife to the side of her. The drunk man fell backwards on his puddle of blood.Turning around, Kodi would snarl at Cid before speaking."You say your tough yet all I see is failure. Speak to me when you have fully reached your potential.." Sirens would come all around the park before the cops jumped out running at kodi cuffing her. In the car, she closed her eyes inhaling again as she spoke to herself."There's a journey that lies ahead for me." Kodi stayed in juvi prison for about 9 years of first degree murder being released on Friday the 13th of January her birthday. She will be starting school as a freshman even if she is 16 years old. PeakHuman System * Peak Human Accuracy * Peak Human Agility * Peak Human Celerity * Peak Human Combat * Peak Human Dexterity * Peak Human Durability * Peak Human Endurance * Peak Human Equilibrium * Peak Human Flexibility * Peak Human Healing * Peak Human Intelligence * Peak Human Jump * Peak Human Longevity * Peak Human Reflexes * Peak Human Sensory System * Peak Human Speed * Peak Human Stamina * Peak Human Strength * Peak Human Wisdom Roleplay Selection ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ Category:3rd Gen NPC